


Animals

by S_Akai



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Akai/pseuds/S_Akai





	Animals

《Animals》

1.

昏暗狭小的房间里，人影摇曳。  
他套着条半落不落的工装裤，裤头的第一颗纽扣已经松开，而上半身的背心则紧紧地贴在他的皮肤上，勾勒出了形状优美的肌肉线条。  
床下凌乱地散落着几件衣物，鞋子也被胡乱踢到了一边。  
暖橘色的灯光洒在面前的人身上，白皙的胴体不着寸缕地跨坐在他的腰腹间，臀部在他身下开始火热的部位若即若离。  
阴影覆盖在那人的脸上，他努力想要抬起身子，却又被轻柔地按了下去，徒劳无功。于是他只知道这双灵巧的手又解开了下一粒纽扣。窗外投射进来的霓虹灯影和屋内的橙黄交融在一起映在那光洁的背脊上，艳丽的让他心猿意马，直勾勾地看着在他身上动作的人。他本该做些什么，他也的确想做些什么，但双手却像被强力胶粘在了床板上似的，僵直地放在身体两侧。  
那人又见他一动不动，好似生气了般往下一扥。  
轰的一声，他感觉大脑一片空白，整个人仿佛火烧了起来。  
白嫩的肌肤只隔着一层单薄的布料摩擦着那个胀大的器官，而那双手还在动作着。一只手在他的下半身上灵活地跳跃，另一只手则划过身下人灼热的皮肤，移到了背心的边缘，一根手指勾起那层弹性布料的同时，那人也用手肘撑在他的身侧，如猫般向前爬了半步。  
阴影散去，他终于看清了身上人的面孔。  
就在那一刻，他喘息着射了出来。

2.

“啪嗒”  
在刘启三分钟内第八次把手里那根蚯蚓干掉在桌上时，韩朵朵忍不住一把夺过来吧唧吧唧吞下了肚。  
而刘启像是没看见似的，左手撑着脑袋，目光呆滞地看着对面，右手在那根早已被解决的蚯蚓干掉落的位置摸索了半天。发现摸不着时，右手也托上了腮帮子。  
他还是死死地看着对面，眼神涣散。  
坐在他对面的Tim浑身发毛，一顿早饭吃得味如嚼蜡，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。  
韩朵朵看不下去了，伸手在她哥眼前晃了晃，  
“哥，你吃完了没，吃完了我发讯息给长条了啊，今天还得出任务呢。”  
然后她和Tim目睹了刘启整个人跳了起来，打翻了一旁的杯子，水哗啦啦地流了一地，又手忙脚乱地拿过抹布，一不小心把剩下的小半袋儿蚯蚓干扫下了桌。  
幸亏韩朵朵眼疾手快，一把捞过袋子揣在兜里，瞪了一眼那个正忙着收拾自己的人，嘴里还不住地念叨着：  
“暴殄天物啊暴殄天物。”  
“你说长条怎么了？”  
“刘户口你傻了啊！他今早有事你又不是不知道，我们约好了早饭后汇合的呀！”朵朵又白了眼他哥，递给他一块干净的手帕。  
他知道，他当然知道，他不仅知道李一一有事，他还知道自己摊上大事儿了。

3.

众所周知，刘启虽然从小缺少父爱，导致变成了一个叛逆中二少年——当然现在有所改变，但是，在生理方面，刘启敢打包票说自己是个正常到不能再正常的，拥有平凡的性幻想的青春期少年——  
他以床底下的一箱杂志发誓。  
平凡的性幻想，是指百分之九十七的男孩都看过的、类似于他姥爷压箱底的，VR妹子。  
当然，地下城人口千千万万，肯定有人看VR汉子，但绝不是他刘启。  
半个月前他敢这么说，而经过昨晚的一夜春梦，现在刘启开始对自己进行深刻的检讨与反省，并且陷入了自我怀疑与自我谴责的深渊。  
事情要从三天前，李一一来他们家借浴室说起。  
经过那次事件，地下城不少地方需要进行重建，李一一家那块区域则正好在维修管道。在两天没洗澡之后，技术员的洁癖爆发了，便拎着包新上市的麻辣蚯蚓干和一袋换洗衣物出现在了刘启家门口。  
那天恰巧刘启出门办事去了，只有朵朵一人在家。她见了长条——不，主要是那包蚯蚓干，便一把把人拉进门。正好她闲着无聊，这样一来零食有了，聊天的人也有了。  
于是李一一去洗澡，韩朵朵瘫在沙发上，嚼着麻辣味蚯蚓干，看着电视，不亦乐乎。  
过了片刻，刘启带着一身机修时沾上的油污回来了。  
“脏死了，赶紧去洗把脸！”  
韩朵朵见他大步流星地跨到沙发前，丝毫没有想要去清洁的意思，大剌剌地准备坐下时，一个鲤鱼打挺翻坐起来，拦住了她哥。  
只想快点躺下休息的刘启懒得开口，朝韩朵朵翻了个白眼，往卫生间走去。  
他“刷”地一下拉开门，刚抬起脚准备迈进去时，一具仅仅下半身裹着毛巾的肉体充斥了他整个视野。  
“啊！！等一下户口！长条他在洗澡——”  
伴随着韩朵朵后知后觉的尖叫，门已敞开，木已成舟。  
年轻的科学家正面对着镜子，侧着身擦拭着他那头湿淋淋的卷发，发梢胡乱地翘起。可能是长时间被裹在工作服下，又是在室内工作的关系，他的身体和他的脸一样白皙光洁。但让这位不速之客讶异的是，科学家的身体并不像他所认为的那么羸弱，隐约可见的六块腹肌排列在他的腰腹上，未干的水珠从脖颈滚落，经过那段纤细的腰，顺着人鱼线的浅沟融入了毛巾。  
……  
一时间无人开口，唯有韩朵朵叼着条蚯蚓干飞奔而来又捂着眼飞奔而去。  
李一一也被吓了一跳，但很快镇定下来，只是耳朵还红红的。  
“哟，户口，我家里管道坏了，借你家浴室一用。”  
刘启扒着门框，整个人仿佛被钉在了浴室的地上，入定般横在门口，也不接话。  
李一一见他跟傻子似的愣在那里，无语了：“怎么，你要进来一起洗啊？”  
“不不不，你慢慢儿洗，哥先出去了。”刘启干笑几声，神使鬼差地大手一伸，在面前的人的肩上拍了拍，转身合上了门。  
啧，小技术员的皮肤真是细腻滑润有光泽。  
“……”  
李一一看着干净的肩上突兀的两道机油印子，沉默了。  
“你大爷的刘户口！拍你妹啊！！”

4.

事情就是这样。  
刘启面无表情地盘着方向球，听着后车厢里那个“罪魁祸首”和那两个人聊得火热，生平第一次千万句话汇在心头，却一个词儿也憋不出来。  
啊，难受，贼难受。  
“哎，户口今儿咋了，怎么上车后就没见他说过话？”李一一噼里啪啦敲着键盘，还腾出一只耳朵凑到韩朵朵旁边好奇地发问。  
“谁知道，一大早就不对劲儿了。”  
Tim也凑过来，小声地说：“是不是最近春天要到了……”  
“放屁！天天零下八十多度的你说春天到了？！”被猜疑了一早上的驾驶员忍不住回头爆了句粗口。  
“诶诶诶！户口你注意开车！行车不规范，亲人两行泪啊。”三个人七嘴八舌地挥手赶他回头，然后又聚到了一堆。  
刘启彻底郁闷了。  
天地良心，谁能和他解释为什么出现在他春梦里的不是大波妹子，而是李一一那张白白嫩嫩的小脸！

5.

这是刘启第三十七次上地表执行任务。  
这是李一一第二十六次被电梯坎绊了一跤。  
于是刘启第二十六次扶住了这位似乎手脚不太灵活的技术员。  
是不是头脑发达四肢都比较简单？刘启心想。  
不对啊，六块腹肌摆在那儿呢。  
事实证明，就算你举铁举得再多，下盘不稳还是一推就倒。

6.

看，就像现在这样。  
李一一穿着单薄的衬衣僵在他的身下，他整个人覆在上方，将小科学家笼罩在他的阴影下。  
“起来。”科学家干巴巴地开口，顺带抬脚踢了他一下。  
“我不。”  
刘启摆出一副流氓样，解开身下人衬衣的扣子，连皮带肉的叼起他肩头的一块，吸吮亲吻着，发出含糊不清的声音。  
“你他妈，就会咬人，属狗的啊？”李一一肩头的那块地方被他弄得又麻又痛，于是又给了他一脚。  
“你就会勾引老子，妖精转世啊？”刘启松了口，满意地看到那块皮肤红肿的像朵花似的印在科学家的肩头，于是扣住他的面颊，舔了舔充血的耳廓，还咬了一口那饱满的耳垂。  
李一一浑身一颤，挣开他的钳制，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“我呸！谁他妈知道你那时候会回来！明明是你自己心术不正！”  
“行，怨我。”刘启玩弄着那头卷发，忽的压下去，与他四目相对，“难道你不喜欢？”  
李一一蓦地和那双深褐色的眼仁儿装上，他努力地看进去，里面映着的全是他的样子，别无他物。  
他深吸一口气，闭上眼不再去看那双深不见底的眸子，梗着脖子道：“我爱科学。”  
刘启沉默地注视了他一会儿，压在他的身上闷声笑了，旋即亲亲他的眼角：“好，那我喜欢你，总不妨碍你爱科学吧。”  
李一一不动，白皙的脸却肉眼可见的红了。

7.

还是那个不大的房间，依旧人影摇曳。  
但这次刘启终于有了实感。  
朦胧的灯影交织间，他们吐出灼热的喘息，情欲点燃了这场官能的角逐。  
“啊啊，唔嗯——”  
他抚摸着身下的柔软躯体，从秀气的眉角吻到嶙峋的锁骨，双手有力地掐着那人的大腿根部，坚定地贯穿那个比他年长的男人。  
李一一喘息着仰着头，露出满是咬痕的洁白脖颈，他摇晃着，半睁半闭的眼里只能看见身上的男人依旧在动作，似乎有用不完的精力。润滑剂和精液被挤出了穴口，随着年轻男人有力地进出，囊袋拍打着他的臀瓣，溅出白色的泡沫。  
前列腺被他很好的照顾到了，温暖的穴肉自觉地吸吮着胀大的阴茎，过于猛烈的刺激让李一一近乎痉挛，脑海中一片空白，快感吞没了他。  
他的口腔里是刘启灵活的舌头；乳首也被长了茧子的手指大力搓揉着，挺立在那里；身后是刘启那根粗壮的阴茎持续地挺进着……  
他一定是要死了。  
他觉得他的灵魂和肉体都被刘启撕碎了混杂着吞咽了下去。  
他什么也想不到了，只是啜泣着，变成了只有欲望的感官生物。  
“你真棒。”刘启含着他那硬如石子的乳首，粗糙的舌苔压过去，引起一片颤栗。  
“闭……闭嘴！”李一一难堪地用手臂盖住眼睛，不想去听刘启接二连三的荤话。  
刘启没再说话，吻了吻盖在眼上的手臂，缓慢而坚定地碾压到身下人的最深处。

8.

他们相拥着蜷在那张单人床上，情爱过后的肌肤紧贴在一起，烫的惊人。  
李一一的后背贴着刘启汗岑岑的前胸，难受的动了动，“让开，我要去洗澡。”  
润滑剂、精液、还有其他液体混在一起，搞得他浑身粘腻。  
刘启圈着他不让他动，嘴唇贴着他的耳后，“让我再抱会儿。”  
“去你的，粘哒哒的难受死了。”  
“行吧。”  
刘启坐起来，两手一捞把惊叫着的科学家抱起来，往浴室走去。  
李一一扒着他厚实的肩，一边晃着腿挣扎一边叫着：“我自个儿去！自个儿去！”  
“来，我们去重温一见钟情的地方哈。”刘启无视他那徒劳的挣扎，笑嘻嘻地亲亲他。  
“你他妈滚蛋！我信你个鬼！”

—End—


End file.
